This invention relates to program timers for household appliances and the like, and, more particularly, to an arrangement for providing an additional switching function in such a timer without increasing the size of the timer.
A conventional program timer includes a program drum which is molded to provide a multiplicity of timing cams contoured to actuate switches in sequence as the drum rotates. The drum is molded with a hollow hub which is journalled in the front and back plates of the timer frame. Typically, the drum covers substantially all of the distance between the front and back plates. The switches are typically grouped in assemblies each having upper and lower passive blades with an active blade therebetween. Each such assembly is associated with one of the cam tracks on the drum and a cam follower is associated with the active blade to cause the active blade to selectively contact one of the passive blades as required by the cam track as the drum is rotated.
The timer also includes a line switch through which power is applied to a motor for rotating the drum and to other electrical components of the device controlled by the timer. Conventionally, the line switching function is accomplished utilizing the active and upper passive blades of a switch assembly, with the lower passive blade being removed. The cam track associated with that switch assembly is then unused. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement to allow this cam track to be used by taking full use of the double throw switch assembly for both line and cam switching.